


Boyfriend Gossip

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gossip, Implied/Referenced Sex, Itaru talks about Citron’s hairy tree downstairs, M/M, gamer gossip, just guys being dudes, there is also a bit of fluff, they talk abt their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Itaru and Banri gossip to one another about their relationship.Banri hates when Itaru talks about his sex experiences. It’s like hearing one of your parents talk about sex. It’s nasty and you don’t wanna hear it.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Boyfriend Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha horny brain go brrrrrrrr

“Fuck! Fuck!” Banri yelled, standing up from his chair and pressing the controller harder.

“Don’t break my controller asshole!” Itaru yelled, dealing the final blows to Banri, giving him one fat game over.

“God sake...Jesus fucking christ...” Banri huffed, slumping into his Chair, sulking intensely. 

Itaru snickered at him and rested back in his chair. “Let’s take a break. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about things other than games lately.”

“Oh, really? What about. Wait, lemme guess, you finally want to upgrade your look?” Banri said with a smirk.

“No jackass! About your super secret relationship with Juza. My fashion sense is pretty good, thank you very much!” Itaru huffed, setting down his controller and leaning back into his chair more.

Banri flushed comically red and stared at Itaru in shock. “H-How-?! I-! How do you-?!”

“Oh my god! Pretty much all the adults know. You’re not exactly hiding it well.” Itaru snapped, folding his arms with a smirk.

“What d’ya mean? We’re hiding it perfectly fine,” Banri said, slightly panicking. Did they really make it obvious?

“You turn bright red, Juza shares his sweets with you and ONLY you, I saw you in his hoodie going to the bathroom at like, one in the morning,” Itaru scoffed, rolling his eyes and picking his controller up again.

Banri followed, picking up his controller and joining the game. “Well what about you smartass? Do any cute shit with Citron?” He asked, giving Itaru a grin.

“Well...yeah. But I’m not disclosing that with you.” Itaru said, pressing A on his controller and starting up his game.

“That’s not fair! Considering you exposed me, I want to know what you two do.” 

“Need ideas?”

“Sort of...but I’m genuinely curious, since you’re quite private about everything.”

“Well...” Itaru trailed. He immediately paused the game, looking at Banri with a smirk.

It was quite frightening, if Banri was honest. Seeing that expression made him uncomfortable and not in a good way.

“You know what they say about foreigners...” he sighed happily, starting the game up again and playing it once more.

It took a moment for it to click in Banri’s head, but when it did- “No! No! Fucking hell Itaru. That’s nasty. I did NOT need to know that! Jesus Christ, I’m mentally scarred.”

Itaru just laughed. To Banri, it was like when parents start talking about their sex lives. Grim and unecessary. Doesn’t need to be talked about.

“Well...if that’s the case then Juza-“

“Hey! You’re still in highschool. You shouldn’t even be anywhere NEAR stuff like that!” Itaru scolded, glaring at Banri, who just sat up with a smug grin.

“C’mon ‘taru, you’re telling me that I’m just meant to deal with my hormones being out of control? I have a fucking sexy roommate and a constant need for dick. I’m sure you used to do the same, right?” Banri complained, making suggestive motions with his hands, ignoring the game all together.

“I used to jack off to my own sadness.”

“Piss off, I know it was anime girls.”

“Well, people change! I have Ci-“

“Shut the fuck uuuup I don’t want to hear it.”

They sat in silence for a moment, neither looking at one another. Itaru set his controller down once again. He was visibly blushing, and he fiddled with his hands for a moment before looking at Banri.

“S-Sometimes...when I’m sad... Citron covers me in a blanket and hugs me until I fall asleep...” 

“Dude...that’s cute.... Like, you cuddle on the couch?” Banri asked, nodding his head to the sofa in the middle of Itaru’s room.

“Yeah. We don’t even say anything, just cuddle and be warm, y’know? He just fluffs up my hair and kisses my forehead...cute stuff...” he continued.

“Damn.... Me and Juza picked up some beanbags the other week and we’ve been cuddlin’ together on them ever since. He just plays with my hair and eats while I recharge and cuddle him,” Banri admitted, blushing slightly.

“Awww, didn’t expect you to be the cuddly type,” Itaru cooed, mocking Banri with a huge, shit-eating grin.

“Shut the fuck up. Anyway, what is it about Citron that you don’t like? You’ve only said good things so far, and we all know what I don’t like about Juza,” Banri asked, genuinely curious.

Itaru leaned forward and onto his desk, arms folded. “You really wanna know?” Itaru asked, frowning.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.”

“In his country, people don’t shave. Or at least, he refuses to. So...y’know...if we’re going at it, I get burned pretty bad. Like carpet burn I guess? I keep asking him if he’d at least trim the tree, but he ain’t budging at the minute.”

Banri just stared at Itaru, face scrunched in disgust. “That’s the grossest fucking thing I’ve heard all year,” He choked out, feeling himself physically gag at the mental image.

“I don’t mind it that much though.”

“Itaru! Stop!”

“Haha, sorry. Want one more game?” Itaru asked, checking the time. It was only 11:30 pm, they had time before bed.

Itaru’s bedroom door swung open and Citron entered in all his glory, holding a plate of snacks. “I have arrived!” He exclaimed, probably a little too loudly for the time of night.

He shut the door and began walking towards the pair. 

Itaru turned around in his chair and held his arms out. Citron hugged him with one arm gently and set the snacks down, smiling when Itaru’s arms wrapped around his neck.

“Ew, gross,” Banri cringed, taking at least half the snacks on the plate and standing up. He couldn’t even look at Citron in the same light as before because of Itaru’s honesty. Ew.

“I’m going to my room...” He said, standing up and leaving the room as quick as he could, he heard Itaru laugh after him “Don’t let Juza eat all the snacks ya big softie!”

Banri left Itaru and Citron to their snuggly wuggly cuddly cute stuff, that was their business. When he entered his room, he didn’t expect to see Juza up, but then again, it was a Saturday night, and he was hard at work learning his lines.

“Hey, I bought snacks,” Banri said, leaning down and kissing Juza’s cheek, placing the snacks on the floor and wiggling his way under Juza’s buff arms to sit in his lap.

“Thanks...” Juza said, taking the most sweet looking snacks and placing them in his mouth and beside him.

Banri smiled softly. While his game loaded he stared at Juza’s sexy and cool and cute and adorable and stupid ugly face.

Juza noticed this, and pulled Banri in for a passionate kiss. They moved away from it after about twenty-five seconds or so.

“Don’t work too late.”

“Don’t game too late.”

“Hey...you don’t talk to anyone in depth about our relationship, do you?”

Juza’s breath hitched. “N-No.”

Banri was going to murder Juza, and whoever the hell he’d talked to.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk citoita to be on twitter and Instagram @karls_idols


End file.
